The present invention relates generally to mining vehicles.
Various types of mining vehicles may be used to remove and transport material in a mining operation. One type of vehicle, a haul truck, may be used. Traditional haul trucks may operate with diesel-powered engines.
Diesel powered haul trucks can have different hauling capacities. Some trucks may have a 35 metric ton hauling or greater hauling capacity.
Electric vehicles may operate with one or more electric motors powered by batteries. Batteries in electric vehicles, such as cars and other kinds of vehicles, may be large and heavy. Removing batteries may require external infrastructure such as cranes, lifts or other systems.